


Bruce Wayne x Reader

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana
Summary: A/N: Song November Rain by Gun n’ Roses. It is a Bruce x Reader. Please read the warnings as it gets heavy quick.Warning: Mentions of sex, booze, relationship issues, death (sorry got a thing for not happy endings in song fics), and pretty sure I left something out.





	Bruce Wayne x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Song November Rain by Gun n’ Roses. It is a Bruce x Reader. Please read the warnings as it gets heavy quick. 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of sex, booze, relationship issues, death (sorry got a thing for not happy endings in song fics), and pretty sure I left something out.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_  
But darlin’ when I hold you  
Don’t you know I feel the same

Many people question the two of you, and nights such as this you did too. Playing a game with no winners. A silent argument that would end in hurt for both. You mad he wouldn’t step away from the bat for a night, and him too focus to see your pain. Nights with him away forever made you doubt his feelings for you. You would only come second to anything he did.   
  
 _‘Cause nothin’ lasts forever_  
 _And we both know hearts can change_  
 _And it’s hard to hold a candle_  
 _In the cold November rain_

It was going to be another down turn in your two’s relationship. The batfamily knew it well. One would leave the other, too stubborn to work it out. Storm clouds where hovering over the relationship ready to burst. The only question is how would it end this time: big fight or one leaving in the middle of the night with not even a note.   
  
 _We’ve been through this such a long long time_  
 _Just tryin’ to kill the pain_  
  
Each had their way after the fallout to deal with it. Bruce threw himself into Batman more. Coming home more injured then normal. Wayne Enterprise would see him more. Keeping himself so busy. His bed as cold as the day you left. 

You took to beer and hard liquor. Anything to numb the pain that you felt. He didn’t care about you. Sometimes you would go home with a random stranger hoping to feel something. The next morning though, you knew it was just a filling. Something to help keep the pain away. Trying not to focus on Bruce.   
  
 _But lovers always come and lovers always go_  
 _And no one’s really sure who’s lettin’ go today_  
 _Walking away_

Sometimes it would last long enough that one or the other would get a lover for a bit. Someone they thought could make them happy. You would see Bruce’s lover plaster all over the tabloids. He would usually have some source that would tell him on your relationship situation. After all he was Batman and knew everything that went on in Gotham.   
  
 _If we could take the time_  
 _To lay it on the line_  
 _I could rest my head_  
 _Just knowin’ that you were mine_  
 _All mine_  
 _So if you want to love me_  
 _Then darlin’ don’t refrain_  
 _Or I’ll just end up walkin’_  
 _In the cold November rain_

Bruce’s kids would often argue with him. Tell him to talk to you. He was happy when you were around. They knew about the sulking and often avoided the manor. Each time reminding him that you might not come back this time. Reminding him of a good thing he had, but yet again his tunnel vision with Batman was ruining it. 

  
_Do you need some time…on your own_   
_Do you need some time…all alone_   
_Everybody needs some time… on their own_   
_Don’t you know you need some time…all alone_

Usually one of you would finally end it the silent argument. An over do apology. Never really talking it out though, letting the problems stay buried. A temporary fix for a permanent issue. No doubt, one that would surface again.   
  
 _I know it’s hard to keep an open heart_  
 _When even friends seem out to harm you_  
 _But if you could heal a broken heart_  
 _Wouldn’t time be out to charm you_

Let somethings never changed and that was the reason you two were together. You were his calm, the one he could trust. He often said you would never back stab him even when you two would break up. You trusted him and he trusted you. Often you were even there to patch him up after patrols. 

You kept in touch with the kids no matter what. Often acting as a second parent. He trusted you with them. Helping act more with the emotional part of bringing kids up. Being the one they could turn to when he became too much. No matter how mad you were at him during a break-up, you would still be there for them. Even going as far as to call them your children on occasion.   
  
  
 _And when your fears subside_  
 _And shadows still remain_  
 _I know that you can love me_  
 _When there’s no one left to blame_  
 _So never mind the darkness_  
 _We still can find a way_  
 _'Cause nothin’ lasts forever_  
 _Even cold November rain_

There were times you prayed to any god you could that things would change. That finally something would work out and maybe have a long life together. Every time you got back together was a new hope until it ended again. Sometimes swearing him off for good like a bad addiction one could not kick. 

In the end though, it was him who was too late. After a break-up his apology too late. He was even the one who ended it this time. 

Oracle called him about a car crash. It was pouring rain in November (yes I know this is cheesy but work with me here) and one car didn’t see another. One of the drivers was dead on impact. He walked towards the car, but even from the distance he knew your body. The paramedics saw him and walked away, giving him time.   
  
 _Don’t ya think that you need somebody_  
 _Don’t ya think that you need someone_  
 _Everybody needs somebody_  
 _You’re not the only one_  
 _You’re not the only one_

He stood there in the freezing cold rain. It was soaking him through the batman suite, but he didn’t care. He could only kneel there holding your body. There he said everything he held back, every regret he ever had. He told you he loved you. He was sorry for every date missed, all the holidays you spent along, all the nights you told him let the kids handle the city. He recalled all the birthdays you left the present and card on the batcomputer just to make sure he knew you never forgot. Times you were broken up but still sent a gift. How you had an open ear to here all the venting. Being there for the batkids when he couldn’t or wouldn’t. 

For once being Batman wasn’t enough. He couldn’t save you and had no one else to blame except the rain that continued to pour. 


End file.
